Is strength really worth it?
by xXIceMakeGrayXx
Summary: Lucy runs away after being 'called' weak. She comes back 4 years later stronger than ever. Lucy eventually feels her life is complete because she has Fairy Tail back, but is it really? When the Grand Magic Games come up, will her newfound magic succeed or fail? In this story Lucy has to learn some things are more important than strength. LucyX? Poll up for pairing on profile. R
1. Stronger (Poll up!)

**Hello my little lovelies, Katt here. This is my new story! From now on, for me to post a new chapter, I'll need at least 4 or 5 reviews. ****That's not too hard, right? Almost everyone in this story will be OOC. So try and bear with me here.**

** I'm not sure who Lucy should be paired up with yet, so I'll be putting a poll on my profile. R&R~! **

**P.S- Things are Very out of order and changed around.I mean for it to be. It's also one of those stories where Lucy becomes a Dragon Slayer. Gomen if you don't like those. (sorry)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

***Lucy's POV***

My eyes shift to my feet as the train starts to move. _'It's been 4 years already, huh?' _I pout slightly and think aloud.

"Four years since Fairytail deemed me as missing. Four years since I left." My voice comes out as whisper. I feel my heart protest whenever I try to remember that day.

_~~~~~~~~~~~-FLASHBACK-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Lucy skipped to the guild, excited for the new mission, when she saw the guild doors close ahead of her. 'Hmm that's weird..' She walked to the doors and peeked in. Everyone was surrounding Master, she figured it must've been something important because his face looked serious._

_"As you all know, the Grand Magic games are coming up. I've chosen the strongest members of our guild for this, but we don't have many considering the Tenrou incident.." She watched him frown, then continue. "I've chosen Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman, and Lucy for Team A." She saw a few guild members frown at this when Natsu spoke up._

_"Are you sure you want to put Lucy in, I'm kind of worried that she'd get hurt. I mean, these games are tough from what I've heard. Are you sure she's even ready?" Natsu furrowed his brows and Makarov glanced at him._

_"It's not as if theres a choice, Natsu. I worry for her as well, but she has been training hard. Maybe it'll pay off." Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the group._

_Tears came to her eyes, and she was obviously holding back. Why? Because the whole guild called her weak. Not intentionally, or outright, but she heard it all the same. Lucy backed away from the scene before her when someone realized she was there._

_"L-luce?" Natsu walked towards her. Everyone turned around, surprise on their faces. She looked at Natsu before turning around and sprinting off to her apartment. _

_"Luce!" Natsu began to run after her when an armored hand grabbed his shoulder._

_"Don't Natsu, she probably wants to be alone right now. We did insult her, and as soon as she gets back, we'll all apologize." Erza smiled softly, sorrow glinting in her brown eyes. Natsu's shoulders slumped and he frowned._

_"B-But Luce.." He sat on the floor bangs covering his eyes._

_-Back with Lucy, still in Flashback-_

_She ran to her apartment, tears streaming from her eyes. 'It's not the fact they called me weak, it's the fact that they DOUBT me.' She became angry and knocked stuff off of her desk, scattering paper and various objects around.  
_

_"Why..?" She punched the wall, putting a dent in the smooth plaster. Her hand throbbed but she didn't care as she began shoving random articles of clothing into her bag. A plan was forming in her mind._

_"I'll show them I'm not weak, and I won't come back until I do!" She glanced around her room once more, noting that it looked like a wreck, and grabbed her wallet. She bolted out of her door, and didn't even bother to shut it as she ran to the train station. Team Natsu had found her room in this state days later, after giving her time. Her smell was stale, and Natsu had assumed the worse._

_-End FLASHBACK-_

***Normal POV***

Fairy Tail had been searching for her for a while after that, and only recently gave up. In the time that had passed, a lot had happened. After a few weeks of being alone and training, Lucy had ran into a tall, beautiful woman. She had introduced herself as Touketsu**, and after talking for a while Lucy had told her about her problems. Touketsu had then claimed she was the Edolas counterpart of Touketsu the Frost dragon. **(A.N. Much like Porlyusica)** Lucy hadn't believed her then, but after she showed her powers, The mage was quick to accept the truth. After that Touketsu offered to train Lucy in the ways of the dragon, to be a dragon slayer. They trained vigorously for a few years, after that , Lucy was ready. A little while after training finished, Lucy decided it was time to return to Fairy tail, to her Nakama*.

***Lucy's POV***

All I remember after getting on the train is falling asleep to the sad memories of my lost family. _'I hope they don't hate me for leaving. I've missed them so much.'_ The train screeched to a halt in the town of Magnolia, and I hurried to get off. After hopping off of the train, my feet took me straight to my apartment. '_I'm surprised I remembered where it was._ I sighed audibly as I walked to my door. Before I could reach for the doorknob, I was gripped in tight hug. I turned my head to see my landlady crying tears of joy.

"Lu-Lucy dear! I'm so happy you're okay!" She turned me and grabbed my shoulders, taking in my new appearance.

"M-My, you've grown." She wasn't wrong. My shoulder length hair had grown down past the small of my back, and the once all blonde hair had light blue tips at the end. I'd grown into my body, and my muscles were a little more defined. My all brown eyes now had hints of blue in them, and I was wearing a dark blue cloak.

"Thank you. I've missed you too, and I'll pay rent as soon as I get the money. I must owe you a lot!" I frantically went through my purse, searching for some jewels as compensation when her hand stopped mine.

"No, no dear. Your friends at Fairy Tail have been paying it ever since you went missing. They visit all the time, and just sit in there." She hands me my key with a sad look.

"They've really missed you," She gives me another quick hug before continuing," I must go now, but you should see them soon." I nod and retreat into my apartment.

"W-wow." It was cleaner than it had ever been, and the fridge had a little food in it. I looked towards my desk and saw a pile of notes. My hand reached out and I began to read. All of the notes consisted of , I miss you, and we love you. They brought tears to my eyes. _'They wrote to me while I was gone..' _

"T-They cared, they missed me." I grabbed the notes and put them somewhere safe. After pulling on white shorts and a light blue shirt, I fixed my hair and ran out of the door. I struggled to put my cloak on while sprinting, by the time I made it to the guild I had pulled my hood over my face. I glanced at my blank right hand, the hand that used to hold my insignia. It had been removed a while ago, to protect my identity until I was done training. My breath shook a little a I opened the doors.

***Normal POV***

Everyone glanced up as the doors open, and saw a someone wearing a cloak walk in. The dragon slayers heads shot up, and they all began to sniff. A certain Fire dragon slayer's eyes widened as the cloaked figure made its way across the guild. His voice quivered as he spoke up.

"L-Lucy?" His eyes filled with hope as the figure slowed down and stopped momentarily. Inside of the cloak, Lucy frowned slightly before completely stopping.

"Heh, I guess you found me out, huh?" A melodic voice floated from the stranger before they put their hood down. Natsu stared in shock and surprise, as did everyone else. The person that stood before them looked like Lucy, but it didn't. Natsu was yet again, the first person to speak up.

"Lucy!" He ran towards the girl and hugged her as tight as he could, pulling her head into his chest. She hugged him back, tears threatening to spill over as she talked.

"I-I got stronger. I missed you guys so much." Everyone followed Natsu's lead and jumped up, joining in on the group hug. After what felt like minutes, but was actually an hour, they separated. Team Natsu never left her side.

"Lucy, what happened?" Erza asked, a questioning look on her face. Lucy faltered and smiled sadly.

"I-I was weak, and I didn't want to be doubted anymore. So I left. I'm stronger now, and I'm a-" Natsu cut her off.

"You smell different Luce, it's kinda familiar." He raised his eyebrows, and Gray joined in.

"You even look different.." He added with an approving smirk, making Erza smack him.

"That's the thing guys. I'm stronger now because, I-I'm a Frost Dragon Slayer." Natsu looked at her, a mixture of confusion, and happiness on his face.

"Another dragon slayer!? YES!" Natsu danced around, fire shooting from his palms while Erza and Gray looked at Lucy in shock.

"Is this true?" Erza looked concerned. Gray watched Lucy closely and she nodded.

"Maybe we can win the Grand Magic Games again!" Bigger flames began to erupt from Natsu's body when Lucy sweatdropped. She lifted up her hand and extinguished Natsu's flame with the flick of her wrist, ice covering him from head to toe. Erza chuckled and Gray watched in amazement. Lucy lowered her cloak and sat it on the bar.

***Lucy's POV***

I smile as Erza helps Natsu break free from my ice. _'I'm glad they missed me.'_ Gray sits next to me and gives me an awkward hug.

"I missed you Luce, I'm glad you're finally back." He gives me his lopsided grin and tells me about what happened while I was gone.

"The Grand Magic Games are coming up again, and I'm sure Makarov will want you in them." I frown, the games are what made me leave in the first place. _'Maybe I can prove myself there,_ _though.'_

"If he wants me to be, I will." Gray gives me an approving thumbs up before a question pops up in my mind.

"Where is Master anyway? I need a new stamp, if he'll accept me." Gray begins to answer me when a voice booms from behind.

"You're always accepted here, Lucy. Welcome back." I turn around, my freshly dried eyes becoming misty again.

"That's right I am back." Arms wrap around me again, and I don't know who all is hugging me. All I know is I'm with my family again, and that I regret ever leaving.

* * *

**HEYYO PEOPLE! I'm not sure how I feel about this yet, if you want it continued Favorite, Follow, and REVIEW!**

**Lucy will be paired with either..****Sting, Rouge, Gray or MAYBE Natsu. This will have the Grand Magic Games in it, but my own version. Hope you liked it! R&R.**

********Touketsu means,Freeze, or frost. However you interpret it.**

****Nakama means Family, or friends.**

**Love you alll!**


	2. New feelings, and New Ideas

**Hello my lovelies! I would like to thank Krikanalo, dianaloveanime, xXxSatasixXx, Shar2242, Middnight,VanCanwiththeAsianTan, 88XeqtionerAngel88, KillAllTheTitansNatsu, -73, and Ikutolovesme for reviewing last chapter! The pairing for Lucy has not been decided yet, so remember to vote on my profile. I'll give you a hint for who's winning so far, I have another story and he's paired with Lucy in it. *hint hint* I guess I'll just do slight pairing until it is decided. REMEMBER TO VOTE! Well, here you go, chappie 2! **

**DISCLAIMER: Katt does NOT or will she EVER own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

***I'll need at least 7 reviews!***

* * *

**~*Lucy's POV*~**

_'I'm so happy to be_ back..' I don't think I've been left alone since I arrived 3 days ago. Natsu is currently sitting beside me, just watching me quietly. There's a slight sadness in his eyes, and this is how he's been looking at me since yesterday.

"Natsu?" I turn my head towards the pinkette. He jumps at the sound of his name and his eyes become cheerful.

"Yeah, Luce?" He ruffles my hair, making me frown slightly._  
_

"What's wrong? You're acting weird." He looks at me and smiles sadly.

"I just can't believe you're here. I've been waiting four years for you to come back, and now that you are, it feels like a dream." I watch him as he takes a piece of my long hair, and twirls it.

"It's a dream I never want to wake up from.." He continues and then looks up into my dark eyes. I feel my cheeks heat up when he leans in, unsure of what to do next, I just sit there. Our 'moment' is interrupted when a certain Ice mage flings his arm around me and pulls me from Natsu's grasp.

"Hey Lucy, I missed you." Gray casts a glare at Natsu and hugs me tighter. I raise an eyebrow and look at him questioningly while he continues to pull me along. We finally stop at a table in the corner of the guild, and Gray lets me go except for my hand.

"Gray you just saw me earlier, how could you miss me?" He smiles slightly before pulling me into a hug again, my hands pressed lightly against his chest.

"You have no idea how upset I was," He whispers," How upset everyone was." I feel him rest his head on top of mine. "You were just gone for so long, Luce." There's a slight pressure on my head, I'm probably mistaken, but I think he just kissed me. The reaction was instantaneous and my cheeks redden. We stay in that position for a while. _'For an ice mage he's pretty warm..'_ I smile at the thought when I hear Natsu come towards us. I stiffen slightly and pretend to be asleep when I hear his anger tinged voice.

"Ice block! What're you doing holding my Luce like that?" I feel Gray look up, giving him a glare no doubt, and he whispers harshly.

"Be quiet, Ash for Brains. She's asleep, probably got tired of you following her around like a lost puppy." The place heated up by twenty degrees and I could tell things were going to get bad. I sigh quietly and turn around in Gray's arms, still feigning sleep. I lace my arm around Gray's neck, and I feel him blush. There's a serene smile on my face, which shuts both of them up.

"See, she almost woke up because of you Hot head." Natsu looks down while Gray sighs lightly. "I better take her home." He throws a glance at Natsu and gently picks me up, cradling me close to his chest. I hear my guildmates murmur goodbyes to Gray, and then the doors creak open. I'm hit with a blast of cold air, which would've been even worse if it weren't for the Ice mage. His steps are steady as he carries me home. Before long I feel him lay me onto my bed gently, covering me up. Gray stands there for a second before leaning in and whispering, "Sleep well, Luce," quietly into my ear. His lips softly touch my forehead, and he leaves the apartment, locking the door on his way out.

***TIME SKIP: HOURS LATER*~Lucy Pov~**

After attempting to sleep for a while, I give up and head to the bathroom.

"A nice bath might clear my mind." I slip into the warm water and lean back, replaying the events. _'First Natsu, now Gray? Why is this happening to me?!'_ I scrub my body harder in frustration. After drying off I wrap myself in a towel and summon Cancer.

"Hey Cancer, can you trim my hair?" He nods and does quick work of my bangs and split ends. After 5 minutes he disappears with a few quiet, 'Ebi's.' I grab some blue shorts and a light blue top and dress myself, my mind whirling. I look in the mirror, noticing the blue in my hair spreading, along with the blue in my eyes. I sigh quietly and and glance at the clock, the bright numbers flashing 5:30.

"Might as well head to the guild.." My arm reaches out for my cloak and I run out of the door. The walk to the guild is peaceful, everyone is finally remembering me and greeting me with happy smiles. I pull my cloak on tighter shivering slightly, winter was on its the guild is in my sights I take off and run up to the doors, pushing them open forcefully. The guild's quieter than usual, since there aren't many people there. I look around until I finally spot Erza, devouring a Strawberry cheesecake. I walk up to her and sit down in front of her, smiling in greeting. She nods her head in reply then continues to stuff her face. About Trn minutes later she finishes and looks up at me expectantly.

"Hey Erza, I was wondering if you could let me train with you." She nods in approval before smiling.

"Of course! I've been wanting to see what you could do ever since you got from the magical power you're emitting I'd say you could almost beat Natsu." She winks and stands up, waving. "I must leave now, I have missions to do. We can train later."I watch her walk away and sigh boredly, smacking my head into the table. I stay that way for awhile before heaving myself out of the chair and walking over to the bar. When I arrive Mira is cleaning mugs and straightening some things up, a frown etched into her face.

"What's wrong Mira?" She jumps and turns to look at me, smiling instantly.

"Nothing much really, just some problems with the Grand Magic Games." She grabs a lemonade and passes it to me, I open it and drink some before continuing.

"What happened?" She shakes her head and sighs.

"They're making Fairy Tail and Saber tooth share a hotel this year, considering we destroyed two hotels the year before." My mouth drops open, remembering the feud between our guild and theirs. Mira shakes her head again, "I just hope they realize what they're doing." I drink down the rest of my lemonade, and hug Mira while leaning over the counter.

"I think I'm gonna pick a job.." I wave at her and wonder off to the request board, seeing no missions I can do alone. I frown and look over again making sure I didn't miss any. At that moment two hands are placed on my shoulders simultaneously, I turn around and see Natsu glaring daggers at Gray, and Gray is returning the glare.

"Uh, you guys?" They look down at me and smile, Gray begins to open his mouth when Natsu speaks over him.

"Luce! You should go on a mission with me." Gray pulls me to him and growls a little.

"I was gonna ask the same thing Ash brain." I look between the two bewilderedly as they exchange curses and call each other names. A few minutes later they stop and start questioning me.

"Who are you gonna go with?" Gray asks, narrowing his eyes. Natsu punches Gray away and asks the same thing, fire spilling from his mouth. The fire singes my hand and I scowl. They keep yelling back and forth and its making my head hurt. Suddenly they start throwing ice and flames at each other, accidently hitting me several times. My anger bursts over the top when Natsu burns a hole in my top.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Ice shoots from my fingers, freezing them both to their spot. I calm myself as they stare at me in shock, and awe. "Now listen up," I lean into both of their faces, poking them for emphasis," we are all going together or I'm going alone. But if you two don't shape up, WE WILL NOT GO." They gulp and nod silently. As I walked away I heard comments like, "Scarier than Erza," or ," We should call her Aisu-Kohi (Ice- Queen)." I smirked as I walked out onto the streets, when it suddenly hit me. _' I have to take those two idiots on a mission.. WITH NO ERZA!'_ I fall to the ground, my soul floating away as I await the horror that will come on this unknown mission.

* * *

OMG I'M SO VERY SORRY! School has been a living HELL, but what else could school be defined as? I'm trying to update as fast as I can, that's why this is a sucky chapter.. how about that Graylu though? Speaking of pairings, Two people are tied. A Shadow king, and a Stripping king. You should know who I mean. **REMEMBER TO VOTE** I'll be taking it down after chapter 4 so hurry. I love you all *Muah* ~Katt (Sorry its so short/ and for any mistakes)


End file.
